


Staying Forever Young

by BeignetBenny



Series: Surprise Package [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Discussion of Abortion, Discussion of Adoption, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean, Unplanned Pregnancy, graphic birth, male carriers, mention of child neglect, mention of miscarriage, side sastiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean remembered learning about the fountain of youth when he was a freshman in US History. Some guy, wanted to live forever, or at least wanted everything to slow down. Something like that, he couldn’t really remember the details. The guy ended up dying anyway.<br/>But as he looked down at the small baby in his arms, his and Benny’s small baby, he began to wish he had listened. And he sure as hell wished the guy found the fountain. Dean was only 18. How did something like that happen?<br/>(Rewrite of Surprise Package)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rep to Protect

**Author's Note:**

> So, some of you may be familiar with the story Surprise Package. I wrote that one within the span of about twenty days very hurriedly. I liked the story, but the way I wrote it was just so messy. Because I just wanted to read it, not write it. So, there are a bunch of times when I skipped over necessary parts. I knew what happened between them, but no one else did. So, I decided to try again. With a little more detail, a little more story for some other characters, stuff like that.  
> Hope you enjoy this fic whether you even knew about the first version or if you were one of the many people who commented on the first one asking for a little more story for others!

Dean regretted leaving his blanket in the car. Cas had told him it wasn’t that cold out, and that they’d be back in for the announcement of the homecoming court before the snow was scheduled to start. He’d have to remember to punch Cas in the face for that. Or at least shove him into the inevitable snow that would be there by the next day. He was shivering underneath the school sweatshirt he wore. A large caricature of a knight was plastered on his chest, with big letters that read “Kripke Knights.”

The knights were known for their brutality on the field or a court. That was all Kripke High was even known for. Sure, the arts program was shit, and the testing wasn’t exactly hitting high marks, but they had sports. Football stars would get scholarships to prestigious schools just by the way they play, and then not even go back for a second semester because they had already flunked out. That’s not the sort of fate Dean was aiming for. No, he was destined to be the soccer captain that year. He was sure as hell getting a sport scholarship. And if not for that, then there was always the whole class president thing to fall back on, or even being the possible valedictorian. It was a stretch, but already pushing eight weeks and he still had all nineties or above despite multiple AP classes, he should be making it. Even with the fatal third quarter failing that every student goes through. It was his senior year, and Dean planned to go out with a bang. Which was one of the only reasons why he actually decided not to skip out on Homecoming that year.

“Where’s Benny?”

And that, was the other reason.

Dean shrugged before glancing at his little brother, Sam. “Don’t know. He told me he’d be playing today. If we win this, scouts are supposed to come in and check everything out.”

“Maybe coach didn’t want him playing.”

Dean scoffed. “Benny’s the friggin’ captain. Sure, dad may hate him, but not that much.”

Coach Winchester, also known as Dean’s one and only father, was the go-to coach and gym teacher at their school. He mostly did things for football, but he coached soccer in the spring, and helped out with baseball every once and awhile. He was the one who made the Knights so well known in their little section of Kansas. People would transfer schools just to be involved in their sport program. And to think, just a few short years before, Kripke high was to small to even have their own football team so they needed to join with some private school.

“Either way,” Sam said from beside him. “He’s obviously not playing right now. Can we please go home?”

“Dude, you like football more than me. You’re supposed to be the one enjoying this.”

“Well, we’re only here for your boyfriend.” Sam sighed. “Plus, he didn’t even actually ask you to homecoming yet. It is sort of tomorrow.”

Dean shrugged his brother’s comments off. “Doesn’t really matter too much to me. I’m pretty sure he thinks I’m going with Jo.”

“Why would you go with Jo?”

“Because she’s on homecoming court with me. That’s just usually how it goes. You’re a sophomore, you should get what’s happening by now.”

“Well, sorry. I didn’t go last year.”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot.” He smirked at Sam. “You didn’t go last year because your crush wasn’t going.”

Sam turned beat red and looked down at his lap. “Shut up.”

“C’mon, I’m just teasing.”

“Seriously,” Sam glanced over to the left of him. “Don’t say anything to loud. He’s going to hear you.”

Dean looked over to see Sam’s crush walking over to them, two bags of popcorn in his hands. Dean smirked down devilishly at his brother. “You’re going to hate me for this.”

Sam pointed an accusing finger at Dean. “Don’t you fucking da-”

Before Sam had the chance to respond, Dean stood up and waved him over. “Hey, Cas. We’re over here.” Sam glared up at Dean, who responded with a small shrug as he sat back down.

Dean had known Castiel longer than Sam had even been alive. Which meant that Cas had been a part of Sam’s life forever. Yet, with all the time they’ve spent together, Sam still had yet to ask Cas out. What Sam didn’t know, was that Cas had the biggest crush on Sam too. But, they would always tiptoe around each other. Thanks to a very, very, small weekend stent that Dean and Cas had when they were in eighth grade. It didn’t mean anything to either of them, but Sam wouldn’t even speak to Dean for a month afterwards.

“Hey, Cas.” Sam said, smiling up at him.

“Hello Sam, Dean.” Cas handed one of the bags of popcorn to Dean and kept the other to himself as he sat in the seat besides Sam. He offered some of the popcorn to Sam, but he declined quickly and made a quick motion to his braces. Saying that he gets them off soon and wouldn’t really want to ruin the chance by breaking a bracket.

Dean rolled his eyes and went back to watching the football. He had almost dozed off until he feels a rough shove on his shoulder. “Whawasat?” He slurred, opening his eyes slowly.

“It’s halftime,” Cas motioned to the field.

“What the hell does that have to do with anything?”

“Just look.”

Dean did so reluctantly, the cheerleaders dancing to some preppy song that he didn’t quite recognize and then they began to do the exact same cheer that they do every year. He was about to say something to Cas about how even if he didn’t look, he wouldn’t be missing too much, until the cheerleaders stepped off the field and a song began to play. It only took him a few moments to recognize it as ‘Thank You’ by Led Zeppelin.

“Look who’s blushing now.” Sam said, smirking at his brother.

“You shut up.”

Dean already knew his face was beginning to heat up, but it got significantly worse when the cheerleaders came back up, each holding a sign with a letter. Together, they spelled out “Dean Winchester, HoCo 2015?” With none other than Benny Lafitte standing at the end with flowers in his hand. How the guy wasn’t freezing considering all he wore was a pair of jeans, his jersey, and his letterman jacket, Dean didn’t know.

The crowd was cheering after them. Whoops and whistles becoming louder than when they had scored a touchdown minutes before.

“You just gonna sit there?” Sam spoke again.

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up a few seconds ago?” Dean said, as he stood up. His heart was beating hard against his chest as he walked over to Benny and was greeted by a large hug and a small peck on the lips. The cheering grew louder.

“Little bit dramatic, don’t you think?” Dean asked, into Benny’s ear.

“It’s mostly just a way to get us alone for a second.” Benny responded. “When the cheering dies down we can probably talk a little bit better.”

When the cheering stop, they made their way back to the locker room. Dean looked on as Benny changed into his uniform.

“So instead of playing, you set up a homecoming proposal?”

Benny shrugged, glancing back at Dean as he pulled the pads over his shoulder. “There’s a junior that your dad wanted to play quarterback tonight. I thought it was just a good time.”

Dean scoffed. “Good time, my ass. Homecoming is literally tomorrow.”

“I told you it would be at a game.”

“But the homecoming game?” Dean shook his head. “I mean, the gesture is sweet. But, we’ve only been together since June.”

“And we’re already at the apex of school popularity.”

“You never really seemed like one of those guys to me, Ben.”

“Seriously?” Benny asked, as he pulled the jersey back on. “I was the fat kid who you couldn’t even shove in lockers, and you were the carrier with an anxiety disorder.”

“I am still a carrier with an anxiety disorder.” Dean said after a moment.

“And I still can’t fit in lockers, but at least we aren’t being teased about those things anymore. People like us. Finally. We’re seniors, and colleges like leadership.”

Dean shook his head as he took Benny’s letterman jacket from the hook. “You’re quoting me to me.”

Benny shrugged. “I had the feeling you would listen to yourself.”

“And just because colleges like leadership, doesn’t mean I’ll get into a school with a soccer scholarship.”

“What makes you think that?”

“You said it already. I’m a carrier. Carriers don’t get sport scholarships.”

“They don’t need to know your little secret, darlin’.” Benny gave him a quick kiss on the head before a loud shout interrupted them.

“Lafitte, we need you on the field!”

Benny nodded towards the voice. “Yes, sir.” He looked back towards Dean. “Are you coming to the diner after this? The whole senior class is going.”

Dean shrugged. “Thanks for the offer, but I think I might pass on that.”

 


	2. Homecoming Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time, and for that I apologize. This fic just got dumped into a large pile of wips as soon as school started back up. Good news, I'm back and really feeling this universe again. So, without further ado, here's another chapter. Please comment, it helps me update faster

It usually doesn’t take Dean long to get ready. On a bad day, he’s still only in the bathroom for a solid ten minutes. Yet, Homecoming was always different for him. He’d stay in the bathroom twenty or more minutes, trying to make sure that every little detail would be perfect. He was trying to tame the wild strands of hair that stood up every which way when he heard a knock at the door.

“Dean, c’mon. It doesn’t take that long to put on a suit.” Sam’s voice came from the other side of the door.

“Doesn’t take that long to use the goddamn bathroom downstairs either,” Dean shouted back. “But beggars can’t be choosers.”

“It’s not me, it’s Adam.”

Dean rolled his eyes and opened the door, glaring at his little brother and his little brother’s little brother. “What about him?”

Sam sighed. “It’s not my fault the kid isn’t potty trained yet, he needs the toilet with the thing on it.”

“Well,” Dean kneeled down to Adam’s level. “How about this kid puts on his big boy pants. You want to be big, don’t you kiddo?”

The three year old smiled wide and nodded. “I wanna be big!”

Dean smiled and stood up. “See what I mean, Sammy?” His smile faded once he saw what his brother was wearing. His sweatpants were just a little too short and showed his ankles, along with the baggy shirt he wore, he looked as if he forgot homecoming was that night. “What the hell are you wearing?”

Sam looked down at his outfit choice and shrugged. “My pajamas.” He stated once he looked back up.

“Why?”

“Homecoming happened to collide with a slumber party that Adam wanted to have with me,” Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets, feigning innocence. “He has been planning this for a while.”

Dean scoffed. “No, seriously why?”

“Because I don’t think my social appearance is more important than my family?” Sam, phrased it as if he thought that was the wrong answer.

“Are you still pissy about Cas not asking you?”

That time, Sam started to blush. “Course I’m not. Hell, I helped him ask somebody else. I’m happy for him.”

Dean had almost forgotten that Cas had asked somebody else. Hell, he was pretty sure Cas did too. “Meg, right?” Sam nodded. “You could steal him before the end of the first song.”

“Yeah, well it doesn’t mean I want to.”

“Why wouldn’t you want to?”

“Like I said, slumber party.”

“Sammy,”

“I mean it, Dean.” Sam said posturing. The kid only had a few inches on him if he stood straight up, but he used it to his advantage. “Just leave it.”

“Did you at least ask him?”

“I did, and he said no and that he would rather experience it on his own for once. Then he followed through with asking Meg.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh…” Sam crossed his hands over his chest. “So, slumber party. It’s really no big deal, but I’d just rather not go. Benny’s downstairs by the way.”

Dean stared at his brother for a moment, his hands at his side. “You could still get ready then just stick with Benny and I if you want.”

“God, no.” Sam’s answer was quick and he shook his head. “I think it would be better for everybody if you just stick to each other. I don’t want to be scarred for life.”

Adam made a whining noise and tugged at Sam’s sleeve. “I gotta go, Sammy.”

Dean moved past Sam and into the hallway, leaving a hairbrush and a bottle of cologne on the bathroom sink before heading downstairs.

He heard Sam call out. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Dean.”

_-_

 

Benny wasn’t exactly unfamiliar with the Winchester house. He’d been there his fair amount of times. The only difference from then was the fact that it was emptier than usual. The Winchesters were moving out of their house, which wasn’t exactly something rare. But, it hadn’t happened for years before. Despite their tendency to move every four years, they managed to stay close enough so that Benny and Dean would attend the same school no matter what. If it was Mary’s choice, then it would have been intentional. John, on the other hand, wasn’t the biggest fan of him. He had never been. Even with Benny being his quarterback and captain of the team. If Benny thought about it, John probably was okay with him until they learned that Dean was a carrier.

So, having to sit across from him while waiting for Dean to come out, was a little more than disheartening. Despite that, Benny did try to start a conversation every once and awhile, only to be greeted with one sentence answers or glares.

“I have a question, Coach Winchester,” Benny tried again but didn’t even get to say more before John cut him off.

“If you try anything,” John started. “And I mean anything, with Dean. I swear you won’t make til states.”

“Well, alright…” Benny hummed, leaning back into his chair, hoping that Dean would come in as soon as possible to break the moment.

“Ben! Sorry, I didn’t know you were here yet.” The two men turned to see Dean rush over to them.

“No problem,” Benny said. He wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist once he was close enough.”

“Dad, we’re heading out now.”

“Not so fast,” John stood up from his seat. “Your mother wanted pictures, you know that. It’s your last homecoming.”

“Yeah, well there is always prom. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Before John had the chance to speak again, Dean pulled the two of them out of the door.

“I was alright with pictures,” Benny said as he climbed into the driver's side of his truck. “It is our last one.”

“Are you siding with my dad?” Dean asked as he messed with the seat belt before he could put it on correctly.

“I never said that.”

“Well, you almost did.” Dean seemed to deflate as Benny pulled out of the driveway. His anxious demeanor that was there moments before was gone and just placed with a look of almost suspicion.

“You alright, chief?” Benny questioned, not looking away from the road as he pulled out of Dean’s neighborhood.

“Oh yeah, fantastic.”

“Sarcasm?”

“Of course.”

“You up for telling me what’s wrong?”

Benny saw Dean shrug in the corner of his eye. “Did my dad say anything to you before we left?”

“He said if I try anything with you that I’ll be kicked off the team.”

Dean looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“In not so few words. It was either that or kill me, I couldn’t quite tell. Why?”

Benny took his eyes off the road for a moment to see Dean dig his hand into his pocket. “Yeah well, Sam said something to me too. Less extreme, but still kinda confusing.”

It was quiet between them for a few moments. When they reached a stop light, Benny broke the silence. “Do you think they know? About-”

“Does it matter if they do? At least we were being safe about it. And besides, it was only once.”

“Twice,” Benny corrected. “If you count behind the Ferris wheel.”

A small smile snuck up on Dean’s lips. It was a fond memory for both of them. “I didn’t think it counted. We got caught by the guy working the tilt-a-whirl before anything really happened. That would have been my first time.”

“Really, brother?” Dean nodded. “I guess I thought-”

“Actually, I don’t think the one after that counts either.”

“Why?”

“Handjobs shouldn’t count.”

“So, what you’re saying is…” it felt like the longest red light of Benny’s life.

“I’m saying I’ve been to three homecomings before, so why should I have to go to this one if crowning doesn’t start until ten. And that my family doesn’t have a good reason for not trusting me,” Dean finally took his hand out of his pocket. Showing Benny two foil packets. “Look at that, I’m being safe.”

“Are you sure?”

“Would I rather spend my time sitting around awkwardly or spend my time with you? I think you know the answer, Ben.”


	3. Eye on the Negative (Week 5)

Dean didn’t get sick. Nothing more than a cold at least. A cough and a runny nose were something he could handle easily without missing much of anything. It wasn’t like he  _ couldn’t _ get sick, he just never did. He didn’t even remember throwing up anytime after the age of ten. So, this was a little shocking to him.

Another wave of nausea had him hunched over the toilet once more. Bile burned its way up his throat and spilled into the porcelain bowl. Dean  _ never _ got sick.

Until now for some reason.

“Dean, sweetheart,” Dean’s mom, Mary, asked through the bathroom door. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, aces.” Dean groaned back as he finally got himself to sit up. Not too fast in fear of another dizzy spell to trigger more puking.

Although Dean never got sick, that wasn’t the first time recently that he hadn’t been feeling the best. He just thought it was something weird he had eaten, it wouldn’t have been too much of a surprise. He had a tendency to not care too terribly about his health when it came to food. That usually wasn’t a problem considering how active he was. Pretty much anything could pass his lips and it wouldn’t affect him in the long run. 

“Well, are you up to eating? If you are I can make you something that should settle your stomach.”

“Maybe not right now, mom.” Dean pushed himself off the ground and grabbed a piece of paper towel off the roll to wet it with cold water before rubbing it over his face.

“Okay, honey. I’ll leave you to it.”

After his mother’s footsteps could no longer be heard, he exited the bathroom quickly and rushed upstairs to his and Sam’s shared bedroom. When he was finally in the room, he closed the door behind him and leaned against it, letting his head drop down. “You can’t prove anything.”

He didn’t have to look up to see the eye roll from both Cas and Sam. “I think you making a mad dash to a bathroom to puke up yesterday’s lunch proves my point enough.” Sam said.

“Was it homecoming?” Cas questioned. “I remember you and Benny coming in an hour late and you two using the napkins at the snack table to get stains off of your-”

“Just drop it, okay?” Dean interrupted and pushed himself off of the door. “I’m not pregnant, okay? I can’t be. We were safe. I bought the condom myself, I wouldn’t poke holes in my own condom!”

“Dude!” Sam interjected. “Lower your voice. If dad hears you, he will kill you.”

“No, he won’t kill me because I’m not pregnant. Okay? That’s it. Now can the two of you stop butting in on my sex life?”

“At least take a test,” Cas suggested, a pleading look in his eyes. “Please.”

“Why the hell do you care so much?”

“Because I’m your friend and I know what your goals are. If you are pregnant, then you’ll need to change all of that.”

“Fine,” Dean finally agreed. “I’ll take the damn test. But you both have to be here so you’ll believe me when I say it’s negative.”

 

_-_

 

Something the Winchesters were good at was Halloween. Their other holidays were alright. A basic six foot Christmas tree, sticking to their close families on Thanksgiving unless it was their year to host it, Adam was terrified of the Easter Bunny, so that was uneventful. Really, the only things they celebrated was July 4th and Halloween. The only reason the 4th managed to make it in as one of their big holidays was because John was a Marine. Other than that, it was just Halloween.

So, Dean was expected to help with some of the setups for the party that they were having. A party that John didn’t want any part of, but Mary was hosting. Her job was interior design, so she had a tendency to show off the different styles her house could go through. And October’s theme for her blog was: Haunted. Dean and his mother had stopped at a multitude of craft supply and party supply stores over the past week to get everything ready. This time, they just stopped at a dollar store to load up on candy and a few extra fake entrails to hang up. 

With a bagful of assorted candies, Dean left his mother in the plasticware section as he found his way to the isle that he had been avoiding the entire trip. He shouldn’t have been that hesitant. He said it himself, there was no way he could be pregnant anyway. He and Benny took all the right steps, it should have been fine. Well, the two of them were a little distracted with each other, so it wouldn’t be the biggest surprise if-

No. He wasn’t. He couldn’t be. And if anybody saw him grab two tests instead of just one then they could just assume what they wanted to.

_-_

“Why haven’t you come out yet?” Sam’s voice rang out from the other side of the bathroom door. “The test should be done by now.”

“How do you know I even took it yet?” Dean shouted back. “Do you know how hard it is to piss with the two of you right there asking me every few seconds what the results are?”

“We heard you already,” Cas added. “And we heard the timer go off too.”

Dean didn’t respond, to distracted by the results of both tests. He read the directions ten times over  and still was having a hard time figuring out what the answer. One line meant negative. Two lines were positive. That part was simple enough. So, what the hell does it mean when the second line was almost invisible. He didn’t really look at the test before he took them, so he wasn’t sure if they had always looked like that or not.

Dean decided he should probably respond to Cas. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

“So?” Sam asked, taking a step closer to the entrance.

“No fucking clue.” Dean sighed. “These things are harder to decipher than you would think.”

“Did you read the directions?” Cas said as he stepped into the bathroom, looking at the tests. “Two lines usually mean positive.”

“Do you see two lines?”

Castiel just shrugged in response. “Did you do it wrong?”

“How the hell could I do it wrong? All you have to do is pee on a stick. The only warning was just telling you not to stick it up anywhere.”

“They are from a dollar store,” Sam added. “Maybe they’re not the best quality.”

“Yeah, well. You guys got the test. That’s all I agreed to do.” He took a deep breath. “Now, I’m gonna go downstairs and join the party while you two play Sherlock with my test, okay?”


	4. Drop (Week 6)

At first, the tests were shoved to the back of his mind. Almost easy to forget if he managed to distract himself enough. He went to the post-season games for the football team, joined a few extracurriculars at school, study more, train for soccer season even though that was months away. No matter what, he managed to distract himself. Even the nausea was at least holding itself until he was at school so his parents didn’t need to know anything about it. Benny was curious, though as were the other students. Dean passed it off as some stomach bug and they all believed him. His workplace was a little harder. Trying not to vomit while an overabundance of smells from the kitchen as well as the trash can got harder every shift. But, for the most part, he managed.

Keywords: for the most part.

He was only reminded of the test as he gagged into the kitchen sink. Nothing came up, thank God. Despite the fact that whatever the hell was in the garbage disposal would have made Dean puke on a normal day. Well, a not pregnant day. Which he wasn’t. Even though any sort of symptom had  Sam looking at him with an “I told you so” face.

He could practically feel Mary’s worried look on the back of his head as he stood up slowly.

“ I'm fine, Mom.” Dean said as he reached over to grab a glass before filling it with cold tap water.

“That doesn’t look fine to me, Dean Jonathan Winchester.” Mary’s voice was stern, despite her holding Adam on her hip. 

“Full name?” Dean turned around and sipped hesitantly at his water, hoping that it would settle his stomach. “Are you about the ground me for puking? Or in this case not puking, ‘cause nothing came up.”

“Have you been drinking?”

“Mom-”

“I’m serious, Dean. I know we said you could start drinking, but only one of whatever it is, and only around your father and I. You can’t get drunk off of one beer and-”

“I haven’t been drinking,” Dean sighed and turned back around to fill his water again. “Trust me.”

“He’s been sick for the past few days,” Sam commented through a mouth full of cereal. He swallowed before continuing. “You should see him at school. Yesterday he had to run to the bathroom to throw up because of just the smell of the pizza.”

“Everybody gets sick from pizza day,” Dean countered. “That shit’s disgusting.”

“Language, Dean,” Mary said and gave Adam a small peck on the top of his head. “You wouldn’t want him catching on, do you?”

Dean didn’t respond, instead, he walked over to the toaster as bread popped up. He grabbed the two slices and put butter on them. “Hey Sammy, how does leaving a little earlier so we can pick Cas up for carpooling sound?”

“Answer my question, Dean.” Mary’s voice sent chills down his back. When she was using her mom voice, she was scarier than their dad.

“Okay, then, no I guess,” Dean walked over to Adam and ruffled his hair, forcing a smile. “I don’t want this impressionable little mind of his to get destroyed by my terrible language.” He said sarcastically.

“We’re taking dad’s car, right?” Sam asked as he grabbed his backpack off the back of his chair. 

“Why don’t you just start calling it my car, Sammy?” Dean said after tossing the rest of his uneaten toast into the garbage and grabbing the keys. “Two more months and Baby is mine.”

“How do you know I won’t get the Impala? You could end up getting his pick up.”

“Yeah right,” Dean scoffed. “Let’s wait until you even get your learner's’ permit, alright, Sammy?

“Don’t be a dick, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“If I have to tell you not to swear in this house one more time-” Mary started.

“Sorry.” Sam and Dean called out before he closed the door behind them.

_-_

The drive to school was the same as every other before. Sam pestering him about taking another test. Fighting over the radio, sometimes sitting in a silence that was more comfortable for Dean then holding a conversation was. The rest of the day was more or less routine.

Sure, his classes were the same. AP Calculus, French 3, Study hall, British Literature, Lunch, Study Hall. Then, of course, there was weight training. Weight training was a PE class that wasn’t mandatory, but most of the student athletes ended up taking it to keep in shape throughout the off-season. Some of those athletes just so happened to be Castiel and Sam. Castiel did cross country in the fall, and baseball as well as track and field in the spring, so he needed the class more than Sam and Dean did. Both just did soccer. 

Either way, he had to deal with more pestering from the two of them in the locker rooms as they got changed, and walked to the gym.

“Have you had the chance to take another test?” Castiel asked while he pulled his gym shirt over his head, oblivious to Sam’s eyes on him.

Dean shook his head. “Why would I? It’s probably just a bug or something.”

“Maybe you should get checked out, at least. If you aren’t pregnant, something may still be wrong with you.”

“Can you just stop saying that?” Dean huffed as he sat down and stuffed the rest of his clothes into his bag. “If anybody hears you, this school would torture me.”

“Dad wouldn’t be too excited about it either,” Sam added. “I’m not the biggest fan of Benny, but if dad even though he did something to Dean, he would literally kill him.”

“Why don’t you like Benny?” Cas questioned Sam once he was done getting dressed. “We’ve all been best friends since eighth grade.”

“It’s just he’s always around, whether it’s with Dean or you,” He shrugged. “What can I say, I’ve just never been a fan of  _ Team Destiny _ ” Sam said with quotations.

“You have other friends, Sammy,” Dean offered. “Not just Cas and I.”

“Not really. And now you’re too busy with Dean and Cas with Meg.”

“Are you jealous, Sam?” Castiel asked, but Sam didn’t have the chance to answer. It wasn’t like he would anyway. The bell rang and their father/gym teacher was very specific about being on time.

Dean made the motion to stand up but fell back down onto his butt before even standing up fully. His head began to spin and he could feel bile climbing its way up his throat again.

“Dude, you just got really pale. Are you okay?” Sam worried as he stood in the doorway of the locker room. “Do you want us to go and grab Dad? Maybe bring the nurse down?”

Dean shook his head and screwed his eyes shut tight. “I’ll be fine. Just tell him I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Are you sure?” Another nod. “If you’re not out in one minute, he’s coming in to get you no matter what.”

“I know the drill, Sam. Just go.” Once the door closed behind his brother and Castiel, Dean started to panic. What if something really was wrong with him? He had never felt that bad in his life. Cold sweat was dripping down his neck, his vision was starting to blur, and the more he breathed the harder it became. 

Maybe it was just a panic attack. He’s had his fair share of those, and he did start skipping out on the pills. Only because he couldn’t even keep them down. That had to be it, nothing else.

Of course, there was the whole dizzy thing. That was new.

He took a deep breath and heaved himself up once more, this time actually managing to keep his balance enough to walk out of the bathroom and towards the gym. Keyword, towards. He barely made it three feet before needing to lean up against a locker for support. Dean silently thanked God that no one was in the hallway before sinking to the ground.

 

_-_

Waking up in a strange place and being greeted by panicked voices wasn’t exactly how Dean thought the rest of his day would go. He was hoping to get home, go to sleep early, wake up in time for dinner in hopes that he could keep something down, then go back to sleep.

Passing out in the school hallway was never a part of the plan. Nor was ending up in an emergency room with a saline drip attached to his arm. 

“Welcome back to the world of the living.” Sam’s voice got Dean out of his dazed state and he attempted to sit up.

“Don’t,” A heavy hand landed in the middle of his chest. Benny looked at him from his spot beside the bed. “Probably should try and rest a little more, Darlin’.”

“I’m fine,” Dean growled out, his voice coming out rougher than he had anticipated. “Could’ve just brought me to a nurses office or something, I would have been fine.”

“You were out cold for twenty minutes,” Benny countered, grabbing hold of Dean’s hand. “Nurse didn’t know what the hell what to do with you. Plus your dad freaking out, of course it’s a little drastic.”

“Okay, do you know what’s wrong?”

“The doctor thought it best to tell your parents first, then when you woke up they would tell you,” Castiel said from beside Sam. “Sam and I do have an idea, but right now it’s just speculation.”

“Yeah, and it’s gonna fucking stay speculation,” Dean gripped tighter onto Benny’s hand, glaring at the two. “At least until they tell me.”

Before anyone could add anything more, there was a knock, grabbing all of their attention. A woman walked out with a tight ponytail, dark brown eyes, a stern look, and a clipboard in her hands.

“Hello, Dean. I’m Dr. Barnes.” 

“What happened to Dr. Harvelle?” Dean said, looking at the strange doctor. “She’s been my go to since I was born.”

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

“We’re at Edlund General, right?” The doctor nodded. “Like I said, she’s my doctor. And no offense to you but-”

“I hate to break it to you, but this isn’t exactly Harvelle’s division,” Doctor Barnes started, holding her clipboard to her chest. “I see that you have guests, but I’d like to speak with you alone on this then follow through with a few routine checks.”

“We should be heading back to school anyway,” Benny said, standing up from his chair. “Sam and Cas’ teacher will be pissed if they miss. I’ll drop them off and I can swing back here if you want me to.”

“That won’t be necessary, he should be out of here in forty-five minutes or less.” Dr. Barnes said, looking at the three guests. “Sorry about all of the drama, there were a few more tests we needed to run, but I assure you that Dean is healthy other than being dehydrated.”

Dean watched as the three of them left, just waiting for what else the doctor could possibly say.

“Dehydrated?” Dean asked once he was certain Benny, Cas, and Sam were out of earshot. “Is that it?”

“That mixed in with exhaustion, and malnourishment caused by a very severe case of morning sickness.”

“There it is,” Dean sighed, looking down at his hands. “Good thing you kicked my brother out because he would be rubbing this in my face.”

Dr. Barnes, attitude softened. She set her clipboard to the side and sat down in the chair that was closest to the bed and laid a hand on his shoulder. “I know this is going to be a very hard process for you. I do have a few pamphlets I can give to you that should ease your mind.”

“And what’s in the pamphlets?”

“Just the basics. You do have a few past birth complications in your family, so I can grab one for premature births, preeclampsia, gestational diabetes, which I suggest you look at first because your blood sugar wasn’t looking too well either. Then those along with some for the birth process and-”

“I think I’m gonna puke again.”


	5. Planned (Week 7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 18 days since my last update and that is probably the most impressive update time for me actually. Well, now that I have a good schedule down and I like filling out my bullet journal with successful tasks, except updates more frequently. Who knows, maybe even Gap Year will be finished before 2017

One week later and his parents still won't look him in the eye. Dean would get the occasional glance from his mother, followed by a sigh and her looking away from him. His father, on the other hand, acted like Dean didn't even exist.

Other than that, he was managing. Sure, family dinners were hell and he couldn't ask for anyone's help with the entire situation. But, he was handling it. All by himself.

He checked the clock above the oven for the third time from his seat at the dinner table. It was only 6 pm, but his mother had insisted on behalf of Adam recently discovering that big people go to bed later. Which basically translated to Dean and Sam attempting to stop a hyperactive three-year-old from wandering into their bedroom by feeding him again before he finally went to sleep.

John was talking to Sam about sports. He kept saying how he was a shoe in for soccer captain that year. Dean was impressed that he only let slip a silent “I am literally right here” before remembering and giving up on his father entirely.

Hell, he had pretty much given up on everything entirely. Dean knew better than to get comfortable with the situation at hand. He knew full well he was pregnant. Everyone at the table did. But, other than Castiel, that secret was contained inside the house. In a few months, he wouldn't be as lucky. He would need to tell everybody, he would lose everything he worked the last three years for. Finally a _somebody_ on his way to great things ruined by a group of cells that made him puke and cry at puppy commercials.

Dean called the local Planned Parenthood the night before. At first just to see if he could get a few questions answered, only to end up with a consultation where he would be talked through the abortion he decided to get. He told himself that if it wasn't alive, it wouldn't be a problem anymore. Yet it still didn't sit right with him.

“Where are you going?” Sam said as he walked into their bedroom, seeing Dean grab a jacket and his father’s keys.

“Out,” Dean said after a moment. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Dad doesn’t want you going out alone.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Dead hasn’t so much as looked at me in the last week. I don’t think he cares.”

“Something could happen to you.” Sam countered.

“I’m already pregnant. It’s not like I can get into any more trouble.” He almost threw up in his mouth just saying it out loud. Sam seemed to let the rest of his interrogation go.

“You’re sneaking out, aren’t you?” Sam asked as he walked fully into the room, closing the door behind him. “I don’t care about where you’re going. But, if you take the car, dad is going to have an aneurysm. He’ll notice it’s gone in a heartbeat.”

“ _John_ is in the basement with a pack of budlight watching a Chiefs game. He won’t even hear me.”

“I’m on your side, Dean. So is Cas. Don’t forget that.” Sam sighed, folding his arms over his chest. “Dad parked his car in the driveway. No one was in the living room, so you can get out through the backyard without anyone noticing. But even if dad was wasted he’d be able to hear his car start up without him in it. You can hear the engine from down the road.”

Dean nodded. “And you’ll distract him for me?”

“Yeah, but it’s only gonna give you a few minutes. And if dad asks me where you went I’ll just tell him that you went out.” He shrugged. “I have plausible deniability. Because technically, I have no idea where the hell you’re going.”

“Thanks,” Dean hummed before grabbing tucking the keys into his leather jacket’s pocket. “Why the hell are you suddenly so ride or die anyway?”

“You’re my brother,” Sam said like it was the most obvious answer in the world. “And it’s kinda my fault they found out the way they did anyway. I kept hinting at it and basically telling them for weeks. They’re just pissed because neither of us told them right away.”

“But we didn’t know.”

“Yeah, but they don’t care.” Sam shook his head. “Whatever. You should get going. I’d give you about ten minutes starting now.”

 

_-_

The drive to the first traffic stop felt like hours, but when Dean’s phone rang he realized it had only been ten minutes. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. A picture of Benny and him from a year before lit up the screen. It was from when Benny officially asked Dean to be his boyfriend. The school had been holding a carnival as a fundraiser, that Dean had to help out at. Although he was reluctant to go at the time, he was sure as hell happy he went afterward. The guy was an absolute sap, all nerves, and blushes. Benny just ended up saying it after winning a huge stuffed teddy bear after beating Dean’s shooting game.

Dean’s hand hesitated over the screen as another message popped up.

_2 Missed calls_

_Dad (1) 9:08_

_Dad (2) 9:10_

“Shit…” He huffed before answering the phone quickly. “Hey, Ben. I think I’m gonna have to call you back.”

“Don’t think it can really wait, Darlin’. Your dad is on my ass waiting for a response.” Benny seemed, calm. Well, as calm as one can when John Winchester, ex-marine, is on the other line.

“What did he say?”

“Just asked me where you were is all. I wasn’t sure what the tell him so I said I’d call him back.”

“Why the hell would you tell him that? He’s gonna blame you.”

“I haven’t done nothing for him to blame me.”

Dean didn’t answer. He pulled ahead through the light once it changed and turned into the parking lot. It was now or never.

“Do you need somewhere to stay tonight?” Benny asked, voice filled with worry.

“Depends,” Dean forced a small laugh. “How pissed did my dad sound?”

It was quiet for a moment before Benny sighed. “I’ll find a few spare pillows, what time do you plan on being here.”

“About two hours,” Dean answered. “Just tell him I’m headed your way and I’ll call him back later.”

“Yes, sir. See you then.”

Dean tucked his phone back into his pocket as he got out of the car. As he entered the clinic, he let go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. It almost felt like a normal doctors visit. Despite that, his heart was still trying to beat out of his chest as he approached the front desk.

The woman at the desk looked at him skeptically. “How old are you?” She asked after handing him the clipboard and a pen.

“23,” The lie came easily to Dean, even though the woman didn’t look like she truly believed it. “Got my own health insurance and everything.”

“You know I won’t judge by your age, right? I was in here when I was a teenager too. So, I’ll ask again. How old are you?”

“17,” Dean said under his breath. “I’m 17.”

“That’s what I thought. Do you have a parent here?” The look Dean gave her must have been evidence enough and she sighed. “You’ll need a guardian’s signature.”

“You said you were in here when you were a teenager too?” She nodded. “How did your mom react when you told her? Or did you tell her? Because I know I wouldn’t have.”

The woman licked her lips and looked down to her desk. “Did you already make an appointment?”

“Yeah,” He said, scanning through the list of medical situations he needed to fill out. “Dean Winchester. I called yesterday.”

“Oh, I believe I was the one who spoke with you. You’re just here for a consultation, correct?” Dean nodded. “I’ll go tell her you’re here. It may take some time, though. You can sit in the waiting area. Just bring the clipboard back up here when you’re done.”

Dean did as he was told. He secluded himself to one of the seats in the far corner and began to fill it out. About half way through, he felt eyes on him and looked over to see a woman who looked to be in her mid-40s, maybe older, just staring at him.

“Can I help you?” He asked, looking back at her.

“How far along are you?” The woman asked, leaning closer into Dean’s space.

“What makes you assume I’m-”

“I can see it on your face, Darling.” She said, matter of factly. “And I’ve noticed carriers have softer, more feminine features. You’re definitely one of ‘em.”

For a moment, he was insulted. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it almost as immediately. The woman took it as a sign to continue. “I’m Sheila Braeden.”

Dean sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to rid himself of her anytime soon. “Dean Winchester. Seven weeks. Why do you care?”

“And you plan on getting rid of it?”

He swore under his breath and he was certain his eyes rolled so far back in his head that he could see his brain. “Yeah. I’m Seventeen, I can’t take care of a kid.”

“Have you thought of adoption?” Sheila asked. “I know my daughter was thinking about adoption when she had her first. She ended up keeping him, though. Now she wants to adopt one herself.”

“Thanks for the input,” Dean nodded. “But, I think I’m gonna finish this and go through with the consultation.” If Dean was honest with himself, he hadn’t even considered adoption. Still wasn’t. Adoption meant he would need to go through with the entire pregnancy. Which he was hoping to avoid. The fewer people who knew about the incident the better.

Then, of course, Ms. Sheila just had to continue. “You’re baby is about the size of a blueberry right now, Dean.”

He knit his eyebrows together, slightly curious. “Are you talking like, just the head or the whole body?”

“The whole body. You know, it already has eyelids at that stage. And a cute little nose.” She reached her hand out to touch his stomach, and he swatted her hand away.

“Please don’t touch me,” He looked back down to the clipboard, hoping to fill the rest of it out. “And don’t talk to me.”

For a moment, it was silent. Too silent. Dean began to pick at his nails as he began to try and fill out the questions. Did he want the heavier pain killers? If he did it would take longer to get home. If he didn’t he would get home faster, but driving would be a bitch. He looked around, the silence making him suddenly aware of his surroundings. Everyone there was either with a parent or was a parent already. He could hear the pen against the paper from the woman across from him and the guy who looked a little younger than him coughing.

Then, of course, the icing on the cake was when Sheila moved to sit in the chair next to him. “You know,” She began as she pulled out her phone. “I could show you a picture of what a baby looks like at seven weeks that might make you want to change your mind.”

Dean stood up immediately and walked over to the counter, slapping the clipboard on the table loudly, causing everyone in the clinic to look in his direction. “I can’t do this…”

The lady at the front desk looked up at him. “Are you sure about-”

“Yeah. I’m sure,” he interrupted. “Just tell them I canceled or something. Take the goddamn clipboard. I can’t do it.”

_-_

 

The phone rang three times before Benny answered.

“Hey, babe.” Dean croaked out, rubbing his free hand over his eye. “I’m gonna have to cancel on the slumber party.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m fine. Everything is fine.” Nothing was fine. Dean was crying in his car for Christ’s sake. But, what Benny didn’t know wouldn’t kill him.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Benny said again, more forceful this time.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Dean said, trying to get the lump in his throat to leave. “I swear, just stop asking.”

“I’m just worried…”

“Nothing to worry about, Ben. Calm down. Just saying, after a drive, I cooled down. It’s fine.”

“Fine,” He said reluctantly. “Be safe.”

“You know I always am. Bye.” Dean hung up quickly and forced his breath to steady.

Why the hell did he just storm out like that? He was staking his entire life on a clump of whatever the fuck that was only the size of a blueberry, apparently.

Tears began to spill out onto his cheeks. Of course, and to top it all off he was just sobbing in public. He had dropped lower in the last few minutes than he thought he ever would.

A human parasite depending on him for the next eight months, lying to his boyfriend, his parents wouldn’t even speak to him, and the icing on the shit cake he was being served were the goddamn hormones making him cry alone in his dad’s car.

“C’mon pussy, lock it up.” Dean’s voice cracked as he rubbed his hands over his eyes again. Trying to regain some ounce of composure. “It’s fine, you’ll be fine.”

He repeated that phrase like a mantra until his hands no longer shook. Even still, he knew he was in no shape to make it all the way home. He grabbed his phone and dialed another number as fast as he could.

“Dean?” Cas answered. His voice filled with sleep. It was then that Dean noticed that it was already 11:30. “Why are you calling me?”

“I’m staying with you tonight. Your dad won’t care.”

“Of course he won’t. What’s wrong?”

“Don’t want to drive home. Too far.”

Cas began saying something but interrupted himself just as fast. “I thought you said you were only going to talk with someone today. If you already had it done then I’ll just drive over and get you.”

“Nah, kids still there,” Dean sighed. “I’ve just been crying for the last ten minutes and my head is killing me. I don’t want to drive thirty minutes just to get my ass handed to me.”

“Well, there’s always room here.” Cas insisted.

“Thanks. I’ll be there in five.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. This chapter was mostly here because after re-reading the original one, I wrote Cas like Dean's best friend, but they barely had any interactions until the end so... Anyway, this is around the time the two works kinda split ways and the plot changes and stuff. Please leave a comment, it makes me update quicker


	6. Make worse what was already pretty bad (Week 9)

Benny didn't quite remember when the photo had been taken. Yet, as the State game was speeding towards them, the more Kripke Knights memorabilia he found scattered around the school. Instead of the large red,black, and white mural of the school mascot that usually would greet the students on their way to the lunchroom, Benny saw himself.

The banner had the entire team posing with their gear on and looking as intimidating as possible. Which wouldn't have been too much of a problem if the banner was little smaller. Instead, it was life size. 

He cringed looking at it, all of it just looked so fake. Then, of course, there was the message on the banner.

_ KRIPKE HIGH STATE CHAMPS _

Benny tried his best not believe in that luck and spirits mumbo jumbo that his mama did, but that sure as hell was a jinx if he ever saw one.

“Do you like the poster?” 

A silky voice from beside him asked. Benny turned to see Andrea Kormos. Greek heiress, head cheerleader, everything that everyone aspired to be in a ten 5’5 body. 

“Bit much for my taste,” Benny said.  Unsure if he was talking about the banner or the girl. “But, it’s nice to learn what the Yearbook class does with all of their extra time.”

“Oh, we do a lot more than that,” Andrea said, taking a step closer. “So, Prom?”

“Is this you asking me?” Benny asked. “It's November.”

“I’m just making sure we’re still on.”

“I don't know. Dean’s been acting weird the last few weeks. I wanna make sure everything is okay with him first.”

“It was his idea for you to ask me in the first place.”

“Doesn't mean he’ll stick to it.”

“I don’t know Dean that well,” Andrea countered. “But the one thing I do know about him is that he’s stubborn.”

Stubborn was an understatement. Dean was headstrong, had a temper that rivaled his coaches, and would pick a fight with anyone that looked at those he loved wrong. But, he was also sweet, caring, and the smartest person he knew. It occurred to Benny that he had yet to answer.

“Yeah, but… It’s just who he is.”

“Well, if you’re ever interested in someone who is a little more agreeable, come talk to me.”

After Andrea left, Benny walked into the busy lunchroom and found the usual table he sits at. 

“You’re around him so much lately,” Sam said, leaning closer to his brother. “It’s gonna slip eventually.” Despite the secretive nature of their conversation, Sam had his voice raised over the roar of the lunch room.

“What’s gonna slip eventually?” Benny asked, making his presence known as he sat next to Dean, putting an arm around him.

Dean smiled and leaned into the embrace. “Nothing. Just Sam’s huge crush on Cas,”

Benny scoffed, not sure whether to believe him or not. Dean had been being secretive ever since his dad was looking for him weeks before. “Doesn’t everybody know already?” He asked instead.

“Pretty much this entire school except  Cas himself.” Dean shrugged. “Poor guy’s parents don’t even allow him to date yet.”

“When is he allowed to?” Sam asked.

“I think it was graduation,” Benny answered. “Either that or prom.”

“Then I’ll wait.”

The rest of the lunch period went similarly. They talked, most of their conversations stemming around things happening at school, or the upcoming final games for football. Or what Dean’s hours were the next week at Benny’s mom’s restaurant, only to learn they were both on right after school. Everything was going normally until Dean was hit with another sudden nausea spell.

“It’s not contagious. Probably just food poisoning or something. You’ve seen what they serve here.” Dean said quickly, pressing a hand over his mouth. “I’ll be fine, just give me a second.”

“Yeah, but I haven’t seen you eat anything here in weeks.” Benny countered. 

“Rain check on the interrogation.” Dean gagged before speed walking to at least make it outside.

Benny made a move to follow him, but Sam held his hand out. “It’s fine, I got him this time.”

He sighed. “I’m just worried about him.”

“You and me both.” Sam picked up his plate and lunch box. “If he’s not feeling better by seventh hour, can you drive him and I home? I get that he’s older than me, but we don’t really want him alone right now.”

“Understood. Just text me if anything else happens.”

Sam gave him a little mock salute before chasing after his brother.

 

_-_

Three hours later, downing the majority of the mouthwash and mints he had in his locker, and ten minutes of convincing finally led Dean to pull his uniform over his head in the bathroom stall at Creole Bowl. He would have preferred staying at home that day, but if he did there would be more questions that he wasn’t sure he was willing to answer. Benny was already too curious as it was. He wanted to tell him, God he did. Yet, he was scared.

He sucked in as he buttoned the tight dress pants, trying to get them to fit without to much strain with his added waist to hip ration along with fitting the end of his shirt into the pants. The belt was just pushing it, but Dean sighed and wore it as loose as he possibly could before leaving the stall and automatically washing his hands. Forcing himself to ignore the nausea that still sat low in his stomach. Only to be brought up whenever he got a whiff of the spices from the kitchen or when he cleaned up an empty table

He took a deep breath as he leaned against the sink, trying to steady himself before needing to go back out in the world. 

“How you feelin’?” A voice from behind him asked.

Dean turned around quickly to see Benny, in an identical uniform to Dean’s, looking worriedly at him. Dean forced a small smile. “I’m fine Ben.”

“No, you’re not,” Benny insisted. “I just want to help you out if something really is-”

“We’re closing together, tonight. I feel like any secrets we have should wait until then.”

“Promise?” Benny asked, holding out his pinky.

“What are we? Twelve?” Dean asked. “I can promise without the pinky.”

“Ok, what if I add some sort of collateral? I tell you about Andrea flirting with me and how she feels about you and you tell me what’s wrong.”

Dean thought about it for a moment. “You were talking to Andrea?” Benny shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to me. I’m just gonna act like I never knew that in the first place.”

“What about a few of my mama’s recipes.”

“Screw you, Lafitte,” Dean hooked his pinky with Benny’s. “I promise that I’ll tell you what’s wrong  _ after _ I get the recipe and what Andrea said.”

Benny smiled and leaned forward to kiss Dean’s forehead. “I hate to ruin the moment, but I originally came in here to tell you, you got a family in your section.”

Dean cursed under his breath. “How many?”

“Eight. Grandparents anniversary I’m guessing. I was gonna take the table for you but-”

“I need the tips,” Dean finished before giving Benny a quick peck on the lips. “Thanks anyway.”

He left the bathroom and grabbed a writing pad and pencil before walking over to the booth. The family seemed to be enjoying themselves. Dean thought it would be easy until he saw a familiar face as one of the “grandparents” Benny had mentioned. The same woman who was pestering about him keeping the baby two weeks before was seeing him at work. Still pregnant of course. He walked over quickly and looked down at the notepad, hoping that the woman had yet to notice him.

“Sorry about the wait,” He said, already writing something on the pad down. “I’ll be your server. Can I start you off with any drinks or-”

“You’re not our usual server,” The grandfather interrupted. “Where’s Cassie?”

“Out for family leave,” He answered automatically. “I’m covering her section for six weeks.”

“She already had her baby?” The daughter said, suddenly interested. “I’ll have to congratulate her next time she comes into the class.”

Dean did admit, although he referred to himself as bi, he very rarely saw any interest in girls. Or anyone for that matter. He had just learned that the whole carrier thing put people off too much. Yet, he felt his mouth hang open as he looked at her. Long flowing dark hair, tan skin, impressively muscular. He almost couldn’t find any words to the one he was trying to avoid spoke.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, dear,” Sheila said. “But I swear I’ve met you before. Were you at the Planned Parent-”

“Yeah,” Dean forced out before looking over his shoulder, hoping Benny or any of his co-workers could hear. “Yes, that was me.”

“Look at that, your hips are starting to get wider now too! Other than that you’re not showing too much.” She laughed. A pit started forming in Dean’s stomach and he wasn’t entirely sure if it was the baby or nerves.

“Yeah, that’s a… thing that’s... happening.” He looked up quickly. “Uh, drinks? I can start you off with waters really quick if you don’t know what you want.”

“Water sounds fantastic,” Sheila said, that smile not leaving her face. It must have been pretty satisfying for her while it was just hell for Dean. “Oh, this is my daughter, Lisa. I mentioned her before.”

“And I vaguely remember it before,” Dean commented, nodding towards Lisa. “I’m Dean. I’m gonna go get your drinks now.” He walked away quickly to get their drinks, hearing them laugh in the distance.

The rest of his shift was, for the most part, boring. Other than the occasional nausea spell, or remembering that there had to be some co-workers who heard Sheila and Dean’s conversation even if Benny wasn’t one of them. Hell, Benny’s mom could have heard it. It was her restaurant. They day winded down, and the majority of the other servers went home. Leaving Dean and Benny to finish tidying up once the doors were closed. 

“So?” Benny asked, walking towards the booth that Dean had been sitting in, his eyes closed and head leaned back.

“So?” Dean asked back, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He heard the clinking of utensils hitting the table. He looked down to see Benny sitting in front of him, a peach pie placed on the table.

“Polka Dot peach,” Benny said shrugging. “It’s the only one I know how to make by heart. Sugar, tapioca starch, tapioca, almond extract, coarse white sugar, butter, and peaches of course.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You haven’t eaten all day. Go for it.”

Dean pulled the plate closer to him and began eating. His first bites were slow at first, but he ended up finishing it within a few bites. Benny laughed. Low and deep and Dean swore he could feel it in his chest. “Okay, now the Andrea thing?”

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong with you.”

“That wasn’t the deal.”

“She thinks you’re stubborn,” Benny said simply. “Which sounds about right. What’s wrong?”

“I’m…” Dean started. “I’m just tired.”

“Be serious.”

“A parasite or something, I don’t know.”

“Dean.”

“I’m pregnant,” Dean said, voice quiet. For a moment, the only sound between the two was squeaking rubber of Dean’s shoes bouncing up and down on the hard floor. “There you go. There’s the answer.” 

“You’re bluffing.” Benny leaned back in the booth, rubbing his hands over his face.

“I wish,” Dean sighed. “Takes two Ben. My guess is homecoming. It’s not like we did anything really before that. And neither of us noticed that it broke and -” He was rambling, he knew that. Yet, he couldn’t get himself to stop. The less reaction he got from his boyfriend, the more words began spilling out.

“I can’t risk having a kid, Chief.” Benny’s hands scrubbed down his face. He wouldn’t meet Dean in the eye.

“It’s not just you, Ben. I can’t either. But I was hoping you would just-”

“My team is going to states in weeks.” Benny cut Dean off. His voice sounding hard and direct. He was blaming Dean. “Scouts are gonna be there. Dean, you know damn well that the only way I can get into a good school is through an athletic scholarship.”

“Yeah, and nothing is stopping you from doing just that. So why the hell are you blaming me?”

“You could have waited.” Benny leaned forward, forcing his voice quiet again. “A day, hell, an hour until after the game and I would have reacted differently. Now that’s gonna be all I’m thinking about. We can’t win when I’m distracted by something like that.”

“I’m not exactly sitting pretty here, either, Lafitte.” Dean choked on his words. “I’m the one who has to carry a parasite around for the next nine months because I wasn’t strong enough to get rid of it when I had the chance.”

“Dean-”

“No, Ben. You’re letting me finish because this is the last time I’m going to so much as look at you for a long time.” Unshed tears were stinging his eyes and his voice shook. “I have been sitting on this secret for about three months. Only my parents, Sam, and Cas know. The only reason I thought I could tell you was because you would be the only person who would at least think about how this is affecting me too. Not just you. I get it, both of us need a scholarship, and I would have done anything to help you get that. But I needed you to know because I thought you would be willing to help me. But I guess I was wrong about that too.” His voice broke on the last word and the tears finally began to spill. The few people that were still at the diner began to stare at the two of them.

Dean shook his head and stood from his seat. “I’m heading out.” He cleared his throat, forcing his voice to steady. “Good luck on states. Don’t forget to lock up when you leave.” He pushed his seat in and grabbed his keys from the table before heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie doke, now that Benny knows, we're gonna get really fun! Plus, I'm starting to update faster now. Comments make me update faster


End file.
